Obirin - I Missed You So Much
by sweetpx0
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 599* What if Obito achieves Tsuki No Mei? This story details Obito and Rin's reunion. Lovely Obirin (aka Obito x Rin). Also...What would happen if Rin discovers the origins of Tsuki No Mei? Stay tuned for new chapters!
1. I Missed You So Much

The first thing he noticed was light. There was light everywhere, encircling him and enveloping him whole. Sighing, Obito let his hands relax at his sides and he took a deep breath in, taking in his surroundings. He was floating, but he was not sure where. All he knew was that he was free. Free from the accursed hell that was reality and free from the burdens of the Akatsuki.

Tsuki No Mei had finally, finally been achieved. Obito closed his eyes, letting his sharingan and rinnegan deactivate so that his eyes returned their original shade of black. There was no one to fight now, not in this dimension at least. At last, Obito could relax.

But…where was she? Obito looked back and forth, his breaths suddenly getting desperate. Madara had always told him stories about the glory of Tsuki No Mei, but he had never prepared him for what to do once Tsuki No Mei was achieved. _In a dream, everything goes the way you want. You can even bring the dead back to life…_Madara's words began replaying in Obito's head. Groaning, Obito brought his gloved hand to his face, biting back the scream that was starting to develop in his throat. How…how was he supposed to bring _her_ back? If this was his dream…why was she not there now? In the end, could he not really bring her back in this dream world? Had he failed?

"Obito."

Obito froze and he felt his breath catch short. That voice…so familiar. So soft. Could it be…? Obito turned towards where he heard the voice, shakily bringing his hand away from his face.

Out of the misty light, Obito saw a figure come into view. A woman with shoulder length brunette hair and purple marks on her cheeks was standing before Obito, her deep hazel eyes glistening in the light. She looked about Obito's age and she was wearing a Konohagakure forehead protector. Who was this woman…? Why was she so familiar?

"Don't tell me you've forgotten me," the woman chuckled, a soft smile spreading across her face.

Seeing that smile, Obito's eyes widened. Of course, that beautiful smile. That smile that made Obito's heart skip a beat, that smile had always made him feel so safe. How could he have ever forgotten?

"Rin," Obito whispered.

"Oh good, you do remember me!" Rin said, brushing a lock of hair behind her shoulder. Although Rin's hair was longer and she appeared older, she wore a similar black shirt with the white apron skirt. She walked gracefully towards Obito, her smile widening. As she moved closer to him though, she suddenly stopped. Her smile dropped and her eyes grew troubled as she noted, "Obito…you're crying."

Obito hadn't even noticed. He couldn't even remember when the tears had begun to fall, so when Rin made that remark he was startled. Regardless, Obito made no move to wipe his tears – he was too happy, too absorbed with the idea that Rin was right here before his eyes, alive and still just as beautiful, just as caring, just the same girl that he had been in love since his days in the academy. Obito had so many things he wanted to say, but he had no idea where to start. In his overjoyed state, Obito simply remained silent, feeling the tears fall down his scarred right face.

Rin seemed to understand Obito's silence. Eyes deep with concern, Rin drew closer to Obito and placed her hand on his injured right cheek. Gently, she wiped the tears streaming down Obito's cheeks and murmured in a soothing tone, "Everything's going to be alright, Obito."

Hearing those gentle words, Obito couldn't control himself anymore. With desperate hands, Obito grasped Rin's shoulders and then drew her to his chest in a tight embrace. Sighing, he rested his head on top of Rin's and then softly inhaled her scent, still just as sweet. He wrapped one arm around her waist and let his other hand run through her hair in a stroking motion. "I missed you," Obito breathed, feeling his waver as he said those words.

Rin gasped at first when Obito drew her in, but upon feeling him hug her so close, Rin smiled once again and let her own arms wrap around Obito as well. She nuzzled into Obito's chest and let him run his fingers through her hair. Upon hearing his words, Rin could hear the strain in his voice. They were simple words and yet Rin understood how much they communicated, how much they portrayed Obito's true strife. "I missed you too Obito," Rin murmured, "more than you may ever know."

Obito did not reply. He just drew Rin closer, as close as he could so that he knew that this was all true. She was really here, right before him. She was hugging him back in such a way Obito felt himself swell with happiness. How long had it been since he had last felt like this…? Too long.

Obito loosened his grip and drew Rin back so that he could look her in the eyes. His tears had stopped and Obito felt his face contorted in strange manner. Was that…a smile? Yes, it was a smile, a big grin that he had not made since his years as a boy in Konoha. He had forgotten how good it felt to smile. "Rin," Obito said, letting his face grow serious again. "I never got to tell you…before you left…how I felt for you. I was such a coward and I put you through so much strife, so I want you to know I –"

Rin placed a finger over Obito's lips, laughing quietly as she did so. "It's alright," she said. "I had always suspected your feelings and it was only until I thought you were…dead…that I really realized. So if anything, Obito, I should be apologizing to you. I never truly acknowledged your feelings and all I did was blindly follow Kakashi. I was such an idiot and I put you through so much pain –"

"None of that was your fault," Obito said, his voice strong. He took Rin's hand and kissed it. "What matters now is that we are here together."

Rin blushed as she smiled widely. "Yes," she whispered.

Unconsciously, there heads were moving closer and closer and soon they had closed the gap altogether. Obito kissed Rin tenderly, with a gentle passion that made Rin's heart melt. After a few moments, they drew back for air. As they did so, Obito cupped Rin's face in his gloved hand, "I love you Rin," he said, "more than you could ever know."

"I love you too," Rin whispered, drawing towards Obito as she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Obito was surprised to be sharing a second kiss with Rin, but he kissed her back, this time with more urgency. His hands fluttered to the small of Rin's back, drawing her in closer as he deepened the kiss. Finally, Obito broke the kiss, breathless. His face was hot and soon he realized he was blushing. Sheepishly he grinned once again, and intertwined his fingers with Rin. "That was…amazing," he murmured.

Rin returned Obito's grin, laughing as she saw him blush just like he used to as a boy. He had seemed so different before but slowly Rin was starting to see Obito acting like his old self. "It was." Rin breathed. Needing to be close to him, needing to be by his side, Rin curled up in Obito's arms, resting her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily, "I can't tell you how long I've been waiting here for you," she said.

"I'm sorry I made you wait," Obito said, stroking Rin's hair as his eyes narrowed sadly. "But…I'm here now. I'll be here for eternity, for as long as you want."

"Forever," Rin said.

Obito smiled, letting his own eyes close as well as he held Rin. Once again he whispered to her, "I missed you so much." His dream had come true.


	2. Reminiscing

They were walking hand in hand, the sunlight bathing their faces with warm light.

Even now, Obito still was unused to the dream-like world of Tsuki No Mei. After years of living in the depraved world that was reality, Obito still could not help but feel shocked when he awoke day after day to the beauty of Rin's sleeping face pressed against his chest. It was all he had ever wanted and now, mercifully, he had obtained it.

That day they decided they want to be outside, out in a field. As soon as they willed it, they found themselves outside on the face of a grass-covered field. The sky was a pale blue and occasionally a lush breeze blew across the valley, causing the grass to sway and shiver.

Rin looked up at Obito, her hazel eyes bright as she smiled and said, "Race you to the tree over there!" She turned, watching his face a few steps before running off in delight.

Obito grinned sheepishly, feeling awkward in participating in such child-like activities. Ultimately, however, he felt himself running off after Rin with equal joy. He let her get there first, of course, just so he could see her face beam with pride. "You beat me," he chucked, sitting down at the base of the tree and enjoying the cool of the shade.

"Of course! You're a total slow-poke!" Rin teased. Looking up at the leaves of the tree for a moment Rin commented, "What a gorgeous day."

"Almost feels like a dream," Obito murmured wistfully. He still had not revealed to her the truth behind Tusk No Mei nor had he ever spoke about his experience in the cave after being saved by Madara. He wasn't sure how he could break it to her what he had done…Indeed, when he had first achieved Tsuki No Mei, Obito had been so engulfed in his happiness of being reunited with Rin that he had completely forgotten that he might someday have to tell her why he was here with her in the first place.

Nevertheless, Rin hadn't brought it up yet. It seemed as though she too was to busy enjoying Obito's presence to ask otherwise.

Rin sat down beside Obito, leaning her head against his shoulder. Together they looked out at the valley in blissful silence, enjoying the beauty of the weather. As Obito took in the view, his hand wandered to Rin's and he intertwined his fingers with her own. Obito sighed happily and Rin blushed slightly, unsure of what to say.

Finally, Rin broke the silence, turning to look Obito in the eyes. "You know," she began, "you never really did tell me when you began to first have feelings for me."

Now it was Obito who was beginning to blush. Flustered, he met Rin's gaze and then began to scratch the back of his head nervously. "D-does that really matter now?" he stammered while looking away.

Rin laughed. "Hah! You're blushing!" she giggled as she poked his cheek. "And yes, of course it matters. Come on, tell me the story of when you first began to like me – I promise I won't laugh at you."

Obito bit his lip, refusing to note how she was laughing at him now. "Promise you won't think I'm…weird?" he murmured quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I promise," Rin said, smiling.

Lost in Rin's smile, Obito felt his resistance melt instantly. Closing his eyes, Obito rocked his head back so it was resting on the tree and he began to talk. "Well," he explained, "honestly, I knew I liked you from the very first day we met…Way back when we first joined the academy. I was late just like all those old days and you were the only one to welcome me - you even had my registration papers. I mean, I had never been treated with such genuine kindness before… And, of course, you were smiling so beautifully I just couldn't help but think 'she's the one.' The more time I spent with you, the more I…fell in love." Obito opened his eyes, bringing himself back to the present day.

Rin was staring at him with huge eyes, her cheeks a bright and beautiful shade of red. She shyly pushed a brunette lock behind her ear as she looked to ground. "Wow," she murmured. "Even back then? I feel like such an idiot for not recognizing your feelings earlier." She drew a hand over her face and sighed with embarrassment.

Obito took Rin's face in his hands and kissed her forehead gently before drawing back and looking at her with his dark eyes. "Don't be," he said with a smile, "I never intended to tell you my feelings until I felt I was ready anyways, so I was content back then as just being friends. So long as you don't think it's creepy that I liked you even back then…I'm happy."

Rin beamed, her face glowing as she enjoyed the feel of Obito's hands holding her face. "I would never think it's creepy!" she exclaimed. "If anything, I think it's awfully cute. Remember the goggles you used to wear? I kind of miss those now."

Obito drew back his smile falling a bit. "Oh god, those goggles? I used to be obsessed with them…Somehow I don't think they would look so great with the scars now." Obito chuckled and then he turned back to Rin with a slight smirk. "So," he began, "I know you said you didn't realize your feelings for me until later, but are there any moments that you can think of now where you realize you had felt something for me?"

Rin grinned, already prepared for Obito's question. "Actually I do," she said. "But first…" Rin adjusted herself so that she was now sitting on Obito's lap. She couldn't help it –Obito's presence just made her feel so safe that she enjoyed being as close to him as possible. Obito, of course, was more than happy to let her rest her head on his chest and he stroked Rin's hair as he let his gaze get lost in the sun-filled valley.

Now comfortable, Rin began her tale: "We were on a mission not too long before the start of the Third Great Ninja War…when conflicts were beginning to break out, but war had not officially been declared. We were on a reconnaissance mission to determine the amount of shinobi the enemy had deployed to a certain camp. On our way back from gathering the intel we were ambushed by a two churning on patrol duty.

Minato Sensei had been deployed on a mission so we were really on our own. And although Kakashi was able to take down both of the shinobi, when they first ambushed us, they got behind be and stabbed my lower leg with a kunai."

Obito winced, painfully recalling the old memory. He had been powerless back then, and, bitterly, he remembered how he had watched with horror as Rin fell to the ground, clutching her leg with agony.

"Kakashi had told you to take me away before I could get injured more as he was fully aware that these were shinobi that he would have no problem killing. In the meanwhile, you swept me up without a second thought, carrying me to a secure location. Your eyes were so worried and desperate…I couldn't help but be memorized by how worried you were for me.

At first I had tried to perform the first aid myself but all too late, I realized that I was out of chakra. And so then you insisted upon doing the first aid yourself…I coached you through how to apply the bandage and disinfect the wound. You worked with such precision – it was amazing. I had never seen you work so urgently with such delicate care; I mean you had me convinced that you could even be a medical ninja someday!

And…well, you remember how the rest of the story goes. As soon as you had finished, you looked up and grinned with that goofy smile of yours and I was just so grateful that you were my friend, that you were my teammate. Then Kakashi returned, much to my delight, and we all returned to Konoha, successfully completing my mission. Later, when I thought you were gone…Only then did I realize when that mission had marked the start of my feelings for you as something more than a friend."

Finishing her story, Rin looked up at Obito, her eyes shining. Obito returned the gaze, grinning. "I remember being so nervous then," he commented, "I was so worried I was going to mess up or make you hurt more…I'm glad I didn't though."

"Of course you didn't!" Rin laughed. "You're my protector Obito. You've always been there for me…And I'm incredibly thankful for that."

Obito smile fell and his eyes narrowed sadly as he recalled the one time where he had not been there for Rin. The one time where she had needed him the most. "I wasn't always there for you," Obito whispered hoarsely.

Realizing too late that she had hit a nerve, Rin spoke quickly in an attempt to cheer Obito up. "That was never your fault," she said. "Don't blame yourself for my death, okay? It's simply how the world works. You can't stop everything."

Obito looked sadly into Rin's eyes, unable to think of how to tell her how he had seen her fall right at the hands of Kakashi, how he had been just seconds away from being there to protect her in the end. At a loss for words, Obito stroked Rin's face.

Unable to take Obito's saddened gaze, Rin leaned forwards, kissing Obito's lips softly as she looped her arms around his neck.

Obito kissed Rin back passionately, resting his hands on her waist and then drawing her closer to him. He gently broke the kiss and as they recovered their breaths they stared into each other's eyes.

Finally, Obito smiled again. "I'm sorry I got all depressed like that," he said. "And thank you for telling me about your feelings for me."

"Stop saying you're sorry," Rin murmured as she smiled back at him. Rin then returned to her previous position where her head was lying on Obito's chest. "And of course I would tell you these things Obito. I trust you. Don't ever feel like you should hide anything from me either, okay?"

Obito nodded, winding his arms around Rin and sighing. Together, they lay like that in silence, letting each other warm their presence. As Obito felt himself drifting into sleep, Obito couldn't help but feel the sting of the one secret he had not told Rin. But how could he, when he was so peaceful with her like he was? No…there was no way he would let her know the truth about Tsuki No Mei. For now, at least, it was better to pretend they were both dead.


	3. Like Old Times

**Authors Note: Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows! I apologize that I was not able to get this chapter up sooner - strangely enough, vacation has been busier than school! But I hope you all enjoy this. **

As pale morning light began to fill Rin's vision, the kunoichi turned on her side to see that she had awoken before Obito, an occurrence that Rin could only identify as rare. Indeed, often it was she who was the one rise last and all too often she would find Obito sitting quietly or lying by her side, patiently waiting for her to wake up. On those days, Rin would apologize but Obito would always reassure her with a gentle smile, saying smoothly, "Don't feel guilty – I just don't rest easily, is all."

Although Rin had awoken first, she made no move to get up and move. Instead, she studied Obito's features as he breathed softly, his sleeping face at eye level with her own. His expression a strange mix of peaceful and childlike, Obito exhaled in content, drawing Rin suddenly to his chest. Rin gasped in surprise, but she quickly began smiling, enjoying being held by Obito's strong arms. In that moment, Rin could not have been happier – seeing Obito so serene, so totally at ease as he slept…It was as if all his worries had finally been erased from his mind.

* * *

"…Are you really sure? Do you think this is the best idea?" Obito stared across the field at Rin, his arms crossed over his chest as he attempted to understand Rin's motivation.

"Come on! Let's spar for a bit! Don't you miss how we used to train together as kids? It will be just like then," Rin shuffled through her pocket and pulled out a kunai, her eyes bright with excitement.

Obito scratched the back of his head. "I do remember those times, and trust me I have missed them, " Obito began then trailing off as he looked to his feet with dark eyes. "I don't miss the difficulties of being a shinobi, however."

"This isn't about fighting, Obito," Rin said with a small giggle, "It's just for fun! Try letting go a little. Relax."

Obito bit his lip, his dark eyes narrowing as he contemplated Rin's proposal. She had a point – it was just Tsuki No Mei after all. He has no enemies here, not when he is just with Rin. He would have to hold back though because although Rin was a skilled medical ninja, the power of Obito's rinnegan and mangekyou sharingan abilities would be far too great for her jutsu to defend against. Even if Tsuki No Mei could eradicate wounds, Obito could not risk nor could he even stand the thought of harming Rin in any way. Hand-to-hand combat and perhaps some katon jutsus would have to suffice.

Having developed this strategy, Obito closed his eyes and took a deep breath. How could he ever deny Rin? She was everything he wanted and more…If this was her desire, he would abide to it. "Fine," he finally said, a playful smile creeping up his face. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as ever," Rin called as she grinned from ear to ear, elated that Obito had accepted her pleas. Rin bent a bit at the knees, rocking forwards slightly in order to become light on her feet. The elegant kunoichi readied her kunai in front of her, the sharpness of its blade catching the light of the sun in the afternoon sky.

Obito crouched into a fighting position as well, although Obito lacked a kunai to counter Rin's. Because he had decided not to use his mangekyou, he decided to remain empty handed, clenching his hands into tight, fearsome fists instead. "Just a warning," he called to Rin with a teasing smirk, "I'm not the clumsy crybaby ninja that I used to be."

"I know!" Rin laughed and upon that she began to dash towards Obito, her arms trailing behind her as she ran full speed at the raven-haired shinobi.

Obito was taken aback by Rin's speed and he blocked a high kick from her with his arms crossed over his chest. Skidding back a bit from the impact of the kick, Obito contemplated how the older version of Rin formed by Tsuki No Mei would naturally increased her speed and overall strength. _If only she had lived. _Obito thought sadly, _She would have grown to be a fine shinobi._

Noting Obito's obvious distraction, Rin formed a quick hand sign as she allowed chakra to flow to her feet, aiding in her next move as she leaped upwards, aiming this time to strike Obito from above. "Don't hold back on me!" she exclaimed as she descended upon him, her kunai at the ready.

Biting his lip in frustration, Obito allowed his right eye to activate into sharingan, enabling him to dodge Rin's attack at the last moment. Rin landed easily on the ground with a gasp, surprised by Obito's sudden dodge. As she lifted herself upwards again, she smiled excitedly, "That's more like it."

"And now it's my turn to attack!" Obito said, running towards Rin with a well-aimed punch.

Rin dropped her kunai in order to block the first blow with her forearm. Wincing at the impact, she dropped low to avoid Obito's next punch, moving on the offensive as she swung a low kick at his shins.

With the aid of the sharingan, Obito dodged Rin's kick by jumping upwards. Feeling the adrenaline pumping through his veins, Obito decided to test Rin even more as he began to weave the hand signs for a katon jutsu. Gathering his chakra in his chest, Obito released a grand fire ball towards Rin. As he watched it move, he began to regret his excitement, fearing that the fire ball's size was too large for Rin to dodge.

But Rin had been a prodigal medical shinobi in her lifetime, capable of healing grim wounds at the mere age of thirteen. For that very reason, chakra control came easily to Rin, almost as if it were second nature. Her dark brunette hair whipping across her face, Rin closed her eyes as she concentrated her chakra to her feet once more, this time allowing her to whip to the side of the fire ball's path as it hurtled across the field. As it lost energy, it eventually dissipated, leaving a smoking path in its wake. Rin was panting, sweat dripping down her face as she felt the remaining heat from Obito's jutsu.

Obito stood watching Rin, his sharingan eye narrowing in concern as he watched her chakra level. That blast of chakra she just used had left her tired and he began to worry. "Do you think we should stop now?" He murmured, beginning to jog towards Rin. He deactivated his sharingan, letting his eyes return to their usual onyx hue as he moved closer to the kunoichi.

"No," Rin puffed, wiping the sweat from her face with the back of her hand. "Not yet." As Obito approached her, Rin crouched suddenly and kicked out with her right leg towards his chest.

Left without his sharingan, Obito was completely caught off guard by Rin's attack and next thing he knew he felt himself falling backwards from her forceful kick. He hit the ground with a grunt, his eyes widened with shock as he stared up at Rin, who now had him pinned on the ground, her eyes shining with pride. This time it was Obito who was panting as he recovered his breaths from being knocked backwards. "You're – you're a lot stronger," Obito finally said with a grin, "Not that you weren't amazing before."

"A medic ninja has to be strong, remember?" Rin said, returning his smile with one of her own. "Who else is supposed to heal the wounded?" She lowered down, her hazel eyes staring into Obito's as she then added, "I definitely got you there, huh?"

A smile once again grew on Obito's lips as he found himself enthralled by Rin's sheer beauty and grace. "You always were good at chakra control," Obito said with a small laugh. He then took Rin's shoulders in his hands, rolling her over so that now he had lay atop, pinning Rin to the ground. Smirking, he whispered coyly, "But I think I'm still just a bit stronger."

"I think _you_ still held back on me," Rin said, pouting as she came to understand that Obito was just joking with her, still not taking her seriously. She turned her head to the side and averted her eyes while crossing her arms across her chest, determined to show Obito that she was not pleased with his joking behavior. She had wanted to prove herself to him, not to be treated like some child. Although in the back of Rin's head she knew it had not been Obito's intention to treat her like such – he was just being overly protective.

Knowing that Rin was never the type to hold a grudge, Obito understood Rin's pouting as temporary. "Come on," he pleaded, "I just was worried about you okay? And besides I used my sharingan – doesn't that show my respect for you?" He of course refrained from telling her that he had failed to reveal his mangekyou sharingan and rinnegan to her for fear of the questions that would draw from her.

When Rin refused to respond to Obito, Obito closed his eyes and gave a great sigh. He lowered his head, kissing Rin's neck and then each of her shoulders. "Come on Rin – " he begged playfully, kissing her lightly on her upturned ear, on her collarbone, all over.

Rin shivered from the feel of Obito's lips and she had to bite her lip in order to maintain her small vendetta. But then she felt fingers beginning to float across her body and the next thing she knew, Rin was bursting out with laughter. "Stop – " she breathed, "That…tickles!"

Hearing Rin's laughter ring across the field, Obito found himself soon joining in with her laughter as he continued to tickle and kiss her softly. When both were finally breathless from laughter, Obito rested his head at the base of Rin's neck with a tired smile. Lifting her head from the ground, Rin tussled Obito's messy black hair with her delicate hands and she giggled softly. "It's just like old times," she whispered. "You're laughing."

Obito grinned childishly back at Rin. He then bent his head forwards, meeting Rin's lips in a passionate kiss that seemed to last for an eternity. Their bodies pressed close together, Obito continued to kiss Rin, unwilling to part from those sweet lips of hers. Rin's hands held the sides of Obito's face as she kissed him back, so completely thrilled that he had enjoyed himself, that he was so at peace with her.

Finally, Obito drew back softly, allowing Rin to fall back again as she regained her breaths. In the silence, Obito raised himself from the ground, bending down to then swoop Rin up from the ground into his arms. Holding her close like that, Obito looked out into the stretching fields, feeling a pleasant breeze blow against his face. Clutching Rin closer to his chest he then asked, "Can we do that again sometime? I had…fun."

Rin poked his scared cheek with her finger, smiling. "Of course we can. We have until forever."

"Yeah," Obito breathed, closing his eyes in content. He kissed the top of Rin's hair smoothly and looked to the infinite sky fabricated by Tsuki No Mei.

* * *

**Another note - do you guys think Rin should find out the truth of Tsuki No Mei? Message me on your thoughts as I would greatly appreciate some feedback. I could just continue you this as a series of stories of Obito and Rin's infinite time together in Tsuki No Mei. That's all - sorry for the rambling!**


	4. Crumbling

Every day since Tsuki No Mei had begun had been filled with light, with wondrous skies, and with whatever beautiful thing Obito's mind desired. It was, after all, a genjutsu that he had cast himself and as a result it was only natural that the illusion bent to the will of its creator. Madara had indeed not lied in those days long past when he had told Obito, _"With this genjutsu, I can create a world exactly as I want it. And then I just have to cast my genjutsu on other people and drag them inside that world too…"_

Obito could thus make the illusion morph and reform in whatever way he found appropriate – transitioning from a mocking image of reality to the essence of a dream. Up until this point, he had been able to maintain blue skies and pleasant weather for him and Rin. The fantastical genjutsu of Tsuki No Mei had swayed to his every whim.

But today in the realm of Tsuki No Mei, it was raining and Obito could not understand why. In his conscious, Obito knew that it was not real. It was fake; just perceived water droplets that he knew from the other world, from that other despicable reality, as rain. Despite understanding this, Obito could not help but find the rain exasperating. He stared up at the darkened skies with furious eyes, his teeth gritted in frustration as he struggled to stop it. This wasn't right – he had to fix it immediately for Rin. He could not, or rather, he would not allow this rain to continue.

Closing his eyes, Obito concentrated on envisioning glistening sunlight, wide sloping fields, and flowers swaying in the breeze. His brows furrowed as he attempted to block out the sensation of water drenching his clothes, desperately searching for those calm thoughts that would produce the atmosphere he so desired.

Was it possible he was losing his control over the illusion?

Behind Obito, Rin stood quietly, unsure of what to say. The beginning of the day had begun just like any other: they had awoken by each other's side, holding each other close as light began to fill their eyes. Within moments of their waking, however, the rain had begun to fall and now the two stood standing, with Obito cursing under his breath as the rain only began to fall harder upon them. Rin's body shook and she drew her arms tight over her chest as she felt herself grow cold.

"Damn it!" Obito finally yelled, breaking the silence. He clutched his face with his two gloved hands, too ashamed of himself to look at Rin. How could he? This was supposed to be a world for _her_, and now she was getting a chill from sitting out in the rain. What a failure Tsuki No Mei was, what a failure he was, for letting this all unfold.

Rin found herself hesitating before moving closer to Obito. She sensed his frustration although she had honestly never heard him yell like that before. Usually he was cool, composed; he hadn't shown such blatant anger since his days as a rowdy young chuunin. This anger and pain, however, was far greater than Obito was letting on. "Obito..?" Rin whispered, tentatively touching his arm with her outstretched hand. When he didn't respond, Rin gripped his arm tightly, turning him around so that he was finally looking her in the eye.

Obito coughed, looking at the ground awkwardly as he struggled to find out what to say. He hadn't meant to curse like that so loudly and he now was afraid to reveal to Rin why he was really upset. This whole thing had been designed so that he could forget about the past, not remember it…Running a hand through his soaked black hair, Obito looked up at Rin, "I'm sorry about this," he finally managed to say.

Rin's eyes narrowed and she frowned slightly. "Why are you apologizing?" she said. "…It's just rain."

Obito's fists were clenched tight as he felt the frustration violently boil in his body. "But you're cold aren't you? You're uncomfortable, right?" Obito said, his voice rising in a suddenly desperate tone as he grasped Rin's shoulders with his hands. "And you're supposed to be happy here! I can't…Everything, every moment, is supposed to be perfect in this world! For you!" Realizing he had raised his voice unnecessarily again, Obito dropped his hands from Rin's shoulders, breathless.

All too late, Obito realized what he had just uttered, what he had just revealed, to Rin. He could see the confusion consuming Rin as those lovely hazel eyes of hers grew steadily larger. She faltered back a step from Obito and for a moment all the two could do was just stare at each other, allowing the rain to soak them further still.

"What do you mean…'in this world?'" Rin finally whispered, drawing her arms across her chest as a shudder coursed through her body.

Obito opened his mouth to respond, but his voice was lost. Instead, he lowered his head, breaking his gaze upon Rin as he found himself ashamed to have kept such secrets from the very person he trusted and loved with all his heart. Pathetic, just pathetic. He sighed heavily as the rain began to fall harder now, beating down upon the two. There was no stopping it.

"Rin…I – I don't…" Obito was stammering and his sentence trailed off as it got lost in the thunder of the falling rain. Inadvertently, he found himself cupping Rin's face within his hands so that he might better ascertain just what she was thinking. Fear swelled in his chest as he began to realize that perhaps this outburst of his was frightening her.

Rin was hardly afraid, rather she was mostly bewildered. Seeing Obito at such a loss for words had caused her mind to race at an incomprehensible speed. Her thoughts were blurring such that she was overwhelmed with numerous questions. What wasn't Obito telling her? What was "this world" that he was talking about? What did Obito mean by that?

Rin had always just assumed that all this time she had been spending together with Obito had been time spent in the after life – if there really was such a thing as that. She could not, after all, recall what it had been like in the moments immediately after her death. It was just fuzzy memories of darkness and silence. Meditating upon these thoughts, it dawned upon Rin that she had been young when she died too and yet here she stood as an adult woman. For reasons she found unable to explain, it had never occurred to Rin to question where she was or how she had been transformed the way she had up until this moment.

The rain was obscuring Rin's vision now, leaving her unable to discern Obito's exact expression even with his face was only inches from hers as he held her face in his hands. From his cold touch, Rin understood that Obito's pain had been arisen through her single question. Whatever she had brought up, it was a topic that Obito certainly did not wish to speak of. Although she hated knowing that she had caused pain for Obito, she could not deny her desire to know the truth.

Rin took a deep breath in, steadying her thoughts as she looked hard into Obito's dark and overflowing gaze. "Obito," she began, her voice soft, "I have said it before and I will say it again: I love you. There's no changing that." She then took his gloved hands in her own, lowering them from her face. "But you have to tell me things. I won't – I need to know what's troubling you so I can help you. Okay?"

"I know that, Rin, I really do, " Obito began, his eyebrows furrowing as his expression contorted with pain. "But this one time, I don't think I can. You'll despise me. You won't ever want to see me again. I just know it." Obito dropped his hands from Rin's and proceeded to take a step back from the kunoichi.

Rin let out an aggravated sigh. Obito was being difficult, blocking himself from her in such a way that she was not used to. And for the first time, as Rin examined Obito like that from afar, Rin began to think of all the ways in which she did not really know Obito. Regardless, she was not yet ready to give up her search for the truth. "Why not tell me?" she said, this time more sternly. "I just told you that I'd always love you. What more can I say or do to prove that to you? Can't you trust me!?"

Now they were fighting. _No God, no please no…Just let this stop…_What little mental and emotional composure Obito had in the beginning was crumbling fast, much to his horror.

"I trust you, Rin, of course! You know that I love you too and I really do wish that I could tell you so many things. But…" Obito's voice failed and he bit his lip fiercely, lowering his head to the ground as his fists clenched again by his sides. Within his head, his thoughts warred as he scrambled to weigh the value of hiding the truth and staying with Rin against telling her and risking her hatred of him forever. Obito knew though that even if he were to hide the truth, he would inevitably distance himself from her as Rin was already quite aware of the secrets he was keeping from her. He could not be alone. No. Not again…

And then Obito felt himself overcome by a flood of memories.

He is holding Rin's body in his bloodied arms, feeling her grow colder as the moon bathes her features with light. He feels his tired, weary feet somehow dragging him back to that hellhole, back to that very place he had been vowing to leave for so long, to return to that ancient shinigami who saved his life. Obito sees himself making a promise and resigning to a life behind masks, a life devoid of identity, a life of killing without regret, a life doomed to eternal loneliness. All these terrible lives he sees himself bearing so that he might be with her until the end of time.

Why? Why when he had just achieved his only purpose in life, did everything have to fall apart now?

The rain had finally slowed, leaving Rin and Obito to shiver in the empty void of Tsuki No Mei formed by Obito's blank thoughts. When he finally looked back up at Rin, his face was wiped clean of all the pain and frustration that had once been clouding his expression. His stormy eyes stared at Rin with frigid resignation.

"I've done some terrible things, Rin," he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Cliffhanger! Sorry if Obito seems extra angsty, but I've always thought that in regards to Rin's comfort/safety he would be a perfectionist - if he were to fail in any way he would never forgive himself.

I do apologize greatly for the late update on this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. Please note that in regards to being part of the illusion, I understood Rin's mind to be free of Obito's control in certain manners (i.e. her emotions/decisions are independent of Obito's control, her questioning her existence as an adult would only arrise upon the moment Obito's influence on the illusion begins to slip)...So I hope this clears up some questions. As always, thanks for the reviews. They have been good points for me to work and revise the story. Stay tuned and please understand if my next update is late as I have one last quarter of college to endure before summer break :)


End file.
